


Explorers of the Sea

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Pirates, Platonic Relationships, Violence, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Time Period AU (Pirates)Pairings: Takuya/TakatoBrOTPs: Takato & Mikey, Taichi & Marcus





	Explorers of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A much larger cast for this fic, I decided to go with a Pirate AU, getting inspirations from various medias like POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean), One piece, peter pan, and treasure planet. Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy this latest prompt.

Far out into sea another large ship sailing across the endless water, the sails were black as men were moving all over the vessel, maintaining it, cleaning the deck, making sure the lines were secure, all of them at work.

At the helm of the ship steering it was a teenage male, with spiky burgundy hair, wearing no shirt but a waistcoat, shorts, and sandals, and around his neck was a ragged red scarf. On his left leg was a flame-like tattoo with some kanji inscriptions, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth as steered the wheel. Nearby was another teenager boy sitting on the edge of the ship, gently kicking into the air.

He was wearing a yellow shirt with the sleeves ripped off, red waistcoat, bandana with a D-like symbol on his head, beige breeches, and no shoes. Parts of his brown hair were sticking out of his bandana, his auburn eyes looking on ahead on the vast sea. On his right shoulder was red tattoo based on the symbol of fire, with two swords forming a cross behind it.

Walking along the deck towards the Captain’s cabin was a much taller male, with wild, spiky chestnut hair, lightly tanned skin, wearing an only a opened, navy waistcoat with most his muscular upper body exposed, an orange bandana around his neck, cream pants, boots, strapped to his waist was a sword and holstered on the other side was a pistol. On his stomach was a sun-like marking, and on the side of his face a long scar.

He reached the door as he knocked it a few times, no answer as he then sighed as he just slowly pushing the door open. Inside the more luxury cabin at a desk a man was passed out, his head on the table as he snored, he was the captain, dressed similar clothing to his crew, an elegant red hat, an almost empty bottle of rum next, his auburn hair was messy as the other male walked up to him.

“Captain… Hey, hey Cap’n. Wake up. It’s after noon man, get up.” He shook a few times as he responded with a few groans and grunts.

“You know, you should really set more of an example for the crew…” He complained further as the older male, slowly lifted his head up looking at with an expression that read: Are you stupid?  


They paused looking at each other before they both suddenly started sniggering. “Yeah, those guys have gained nothing but my arrogance.” He mocked the other.

“Let’s hope not…” He said quietly as he then quickly ducked as the empty bottle was dashed in his direction, hitting the wall instead of him, shattering.  


“Careful there, first mate Kamiya…” The captain said before he stood up, straightening himself out, and stretching, he was a few inches taller than the first mate, and on his left hand a dragon-like tattoo.  


“Of course Captain, I meant no disrespect.” Kamiya said in a dramatic manner to mock his superior as the other just slung his arm around his neck, as he laughed together.  


“So… Are we on schedule for today. I don’t wanna miss this cargo.” The captain asked his second-in-command as their tone was more serious.  


“Yeah… There’s gonna be three ships leaving Shinjuku’s port, and we can intercept the one heading to Singapore. They’ll be a small island they use as a port they’ll be resupplying, and drop off some the cargo.”  


“They’ll be at least a few dozen of them, some other items of valuable… But it could get bad really quickly. We might not be able to save all of them…” Kamiya stated to the Captain.

“We can’t afford to make a mistake, I don’t wanna lose these ones…” He sternly asked Kamiya, who nodded and smiled.

It was a bright afternoon, to say the least as the auburn-hair captain looked away as his eyes had to adjust to the light. Some of the crew caught noticed him as they continued to work faster, looking busy. Marcus Damon, 24, a young but experienced pirate, and the Captain of Dragon’s Horn ship. They were technically pirates however they also acted more as vigilantes or hired men. Taking jobs from wealthy lords and ladies or rival business to steal from others, retrieve stolen goods and so forth.

His crew consisted of runaways, children who had been taken, outcasts, men born at sea, pirates at one time. Marcus gave them all a second chance, work, and a life of adventure, they were a family, brothers in arms at sea. His first mate and oldest friend Tai Kamiya, 20, the second oldest of the crew behind the Captain, a natural born leader himself, he kept the crew in line when the Marcus wasn’t up to it or drunk

At the helm at Davis Motomiya, 17, he was found by Tai during a prison break mission, he was taught how to steer the ship, fight, and having a life for adventure and paying a debt back to his savior was a life worth living. Takuya Kanbara, 16, an explorer and free-spirited youth, he craved for the thrill and the adventure and when he desired something almost nothing could stop him.

These four young men were heart and soul of the crew, their tattoos were a testament to their exploits across the sea, earning them reputations as the dragon talons. And now they were on en route to their latest mission, to intercept a ship and take its ‘cargo’, as Marcus walked up to the small steps to the helm sitting down as he just looked on ahead to the sea…

* * *

Elsewhere at the exact same time, somewhere on land, a group prisoners walked in a line hands and feet bounded and chained along together, they were all adolescent and teenage boys, they were dressed in ragged clothing, faces covered in dirt and cuts, no shoes as their feet, bruised and sore walked along the wooden pier on board a large ship. These were either abducted, prisoners, slaves, that were all being transported across the sea to be sold, executed, or made to work on other ships.

Among the boys, was a youth with caramel brown hair, pale red eyes, an almost broken look on his face was he led among onto the ship. He then glanced over at the over ships in port as other youths were being put onto the crafts or exiting them. Takato Matsuda was just an ordinary teenage boy who worked in a bakery, a good, honest, kind boy who had never done anything wrong…

But he lived in a system that was corrupt and cruel, he had been stolen from his home, one night during a festival by some slave traders… He spent a few months locked away in a dungeon with other children before he ended up here. Almost of his belongings had been taken, all by a precious pendant, he got from his mother which he kept hidden on his person, he had to be careful with it. 

But of course, since they were mostly bound when being moved around so didn’t search the boys unless they looked threatening. He took a step onto the ship, as he looked up at the sails of the large vessel, this would be the last time he would set foot on land for a long time and wherever he ended up he wouldn’t know. The prisoners were then led to the lower deck of the ship as sailors armed with guns and superior officer with papers read the boys their destination where would they end up. 

“Slave. Execution. Slave. Slave. Criminal. Execution. Slave.” The man read as he passed each male, some of them crying, others with angry or frightened expressions.  


“Quiet!” One of the guards shouted making some flinch, a younger boy who didn’t look older than 10 tried to stop crying, the officer then stood before Takato.

“Slave.” He simply titled him, his eyes widened as he then hung his head, he was being sold as a slave to be transported somewhere, another land, nation, he cuffed hands trembling.  


“I said QUIET!” The guard struck one of the boys a few places in front of Takato, who fell to the ground upsetting the balance of the chains as Takato’s whole body flinched as he shut his eyes.  


“Careful soldier, these boys are merchandise, it must arrive their client in a suitable condition.” The office lectured the guard, who then nodded as he then pulled the boy to his feet.  


“Get them in the cells.” The officer orders as the boys were unchained one by one before being forced into the cells and locking the bars.

Takato was forced into a cell with four other males, one glared at the guard, two were locking away and one was quietly sobbing. He smirked before close their gate as he continued to imprison the youths before the left for the upper gate leaving just one guard to watch the cells. The brunette sighed quietly as he slumped down to the wooden floor. He stared at the ground, his attention was then drawn to the crying child, he had spiky burgundy-hair.

A sympathetic expression on his face as he moved closer to him, he didn’t know what to say so he just gently and hesitantly reached over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Attempting to shush him in case the guard came over, he was scared of course but it was in his nature to be kind, the younger boy cried into Takato’s chest. He clung to him as he just hugged him, the other cellmates didn’t bother them they kept to themselves.

“I wanna go home.” He cried into Takato, as he was scared but if he could help someone he would do that first, he just held him tightly.   


“We’re not going home… When we get off this boat, we’re gonna be sold off to the highest bidder, made to work, or used and owned by a scumbag.” One of the other boys stated in a bitter tone.  


“You have to be brave…” Takato whispered to the boy, still comforting him and trying to quiet him as not to enrage the other boys.  


Once they were all boarded the ship began to set sail and after a few minutes had left the port. Takato still cradling the younger boy, he listened to noises, he could hear seagulls, the sound of the waves crashing against the boat, immediately he thought of his parents smiling faces, the sweet smell of the bakery, his friends. His lip quivered, as his grip on the boy tightened, this was it, it braced himself for whatever waited for him, even though he was terrified.

* * *

Back to the Dragon’s horn, a few hours had passed, but they were coming up to their target, a large naval ship was in the far distance, Mikey had spotted it and soon the rest of the crew could see it, they were far enough to not be noticed, and they had to wait until the right moment to strike, it was about to stop over a small isle to pick up a shipment. 

Their ship was following the naval ship from behind, Marcus was next to Davis at the helm, he then took out his spyglass to take a closer look, he got a view of the deck of the ship seeing the men onboard, he was counting, them and checking the ones with weapons.

“Hmm… Probably a two dozen men aboard, only half of them armed soldiers, the rest either crewmen or slavers.” He said before closing up the spyglass.  


“Okay, we’ll need to get some cover or blind them.” The Captain stated as he thought of how they would go about it before he then looked over to Tai.  


“Kamiya, how many smoke bombs do we have?” Marcus asked him as the other looked at him, pausing to remember how many they had.  


“5 or 6 Cap’n.” He answered as Marcus grinned, more than 2 would be enough to cover a deck in smoke, and they wouldn’t need to get in close if they loaded them into a cannon.  


“Alright, men load the port side cannons with two smoke each, raise up slightly and be ready to fire on my command.” He ordered two of his men as they headed down to load them up.

The horn was now about 200 feet from the ship ahead, they crewmen below and the cannons ready, one false move and they would be noticed, Marcus waited, once again using the spyglass. Luckily for them, they hadn’t been seen by anyone yet, he grinned as he then whistled loudly, the men below heard his signal, as they ignited the cannons spark. 

Back on the other ship, the same ship Takato was aboard, hours had passed since they left, most the prisoners were either sleep or remaining quiet, Takato was resting, his eyes shut with the young boy asleep on him. On the deck of the ship the officer was staring out to see when he noticed another ship far out but following, it was the third ship that had passed them, he thought nothing but was still wary as he gestured for two crewmen to pick up speed in their sails.

“Those aren’t military sails, must be some explores… But better to be safe than sorry.” He said to himself when suddenly a distance boom sound echoed and before he could react an explosion of smoke hit several areas on the deck.

“We’re under attack!” He shouted covering his eyes as the smoke burned his eyes, coughing from smoke as he couldn’t see anything.  


‘Man the cannons, brace yourselves!” One of the soldiers shouted. As one soldier drew his sword, pale blonde hair as he tried to glare through the smoke.  


“Pirates! Secure the cargo, make sure none of the prisoners escape!” He ordered as was one of the people in charge as they tried to prepare through the smoke screen as the Dragon’s horn was fastly approaching them.

Back of their ship, the canons were being loaded with cannon balls this time, men were loading their guns, Marcus was heading was the rigging with Takuya and Tai following, armed with swords, pistols, and bombs. “You two ready?”

“Always.” Takuya grinned as he was pumped to go, Tai just nodded looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

The horn was now next to the slaver’s ship, one of Marcus’s men raised a plank connecting towards the ship allowing the pirates to board. The sound of swords clashing was soon heard as the smoke began to clear, the soldiers were locked into battle with the dragons. Marcus and others then boarded charging through the ranks, the captain used his sword to counter enemies and used his fists to knock out anyone that got in his way.

Takuya was making his way to the lower deck either avoiding soldiers or slashing at them. Tai was countering but accessing the area, they needed to take control of the ship, from the looks of it, they were outnumbered but could outsmart them. The rest of the pirates were boarding the ship, neither side was ready to fire cannons as they were too close to each other.

Back below the commotion from above had gotten the prisoners all riled up, Takato was awake now as they tried to see what was going on, one the guard was rushing upstairs when he suddenly screamed in agony as he fell back down the steps, a long slash along his chest as bloodied as he laid dead with Takuya walking over him as stood there as he looked around at the cells.

“Hmm…” Takuya grinned, his sword still stained with blood as he reached down to the dead guard where he found the keys to the cells.  


Whistling a little tune as he unlocked each of the cells, one by one, Takato couldn’t stop looking at him, all the boys were confused but as soon as their cells opened they frantically headed upstairs, this cause some chaos with soldiers. 

Takuya then stopped as he stood in front of Takato’s cell, the youth looked up at him, their eyes locked as he grinned at Takato who looked at little nervous as the young pirate then unlocked the cell. In that moment all the cellmates aside from Takato and the younger boy still clinging to him as they looked at the older male.

“Hey there.” Takuya smiled as he crouched down to them, he then gently stroked Takato’s face, a sweet expression on his face.  


“You’re really cute…” He said with an excited expression on his face as he then extended his hand out to Takato.  


“Don’t worry about it, we’re here to help…” Takuya said smiling as he then looked at the other boy ruffling his hair as he looked up at him.  


“What are your names?” He asked as they remained silent as it was now just the three of them in the area.  


“Takato, and…” The teen looked at the boy who at them both.  


“… M-Mikey…” He answered quietly as they both smiled at him.  


“Now then, we need to go. So, please… Come with me?” Takuya said as Takato slowly took his hand.  


They followed him back up and were surprised to see most of the soldiers, and slavers tied up, the others were dead. Takato held Mikey close to him, as Marcus looked over to Takuya with them, the boys were imprisoned were standing together on one side. The captain then looked at them, Mikey hid behind Takato as the captain approached them.

“Some stragglers huh?” Marcus said as Takuya grinned as he suddenly scooped up Takato in his arms holding him.  


“Wha-?” Takato’s face went red as Takuya started nuzzling against him.   


“Nope, these are mine. I’m gonna keep this one, and the kiddo too.” Takuya stated as Takato was a little uncomfortable.  


“Of course you are… I’m not even gonna bother arguing with you on this… Fine, you can take them to the ship.” Marcus said as he glanced down at Mikey, reaching to him as the child flinched at first as he then felt a comforting feeling as he looked up to see Marcus stroking his head.  


“You must’ve been through a lot huh?” Marcus’s voice was soft as he smiled at him, Mikey looked at him, his eyes tearing as he hung his head, trying to hide his tears, as he hugged the older male tightly.

* * *

**_ 4 years later… _ **

The sounds of swords clashing, men cheering as two young men were dueling, one of them was Takato, a full fledged explorer, and pirate of the Dragon’s horn. His opponent was none other than Takuya, the man who saved him and gave him a new life. The crew was pumped with the sparring match between the two, some had made bets on who would win, Takuya was the more experienced fighter, but in the last few years, Takato had become quite skilled.

He countered one of Takuya’s attacks, inches away from each other as he smirked at his partner, the other grinning at him as he blew him a kiss before they backed away from each other, continuing to clash. Among the crowd was Mikey, cheering and shouting with all he had, calling out Takato’s name, with Davis beside him encouraging Takuya. Watching from slightly afar were Tai and Marcus, the captain drinking with a drunken expression. 

“Yeah! Go for it Takato! Woo-hoo!” He slurred, a bright, toothy grin on his face as Tai just sighed.   


“Isn’t a little early for you to be drinking Cap’n…” He criticised his leader who just chuckled at him as he then grabbed him wrapping his arm around him.  


“Ah lighten up a little would ya Kamiya? It’s beautiful morning, the sun is out, the winds are perfect, and furthermore… I’m the captain, I can d-drink w-w-whenever I want…” His words slurring more as Tai just groaned, but smiled anyway as his eyes returned to the fight.  


“He’s gotten stronger huh?” Tai stated while looking at Takato, Marcus seemed to be more focused as he agreed.  


“He was a runt when we started, a little shy, but now look at him… One of us. He’s grown into a fine man, and a great fighter.” Marcus said offering the bottle of rum to Tai, he looked at him before deciding to take a drink.  


“Both of them have really grown… Kanbara and Matsuki, together they made each other stronger, a perfect duo, in more ways than one.” The first mate said handing the bottle back to his captain.  


“They’re a good combination… Besides when couldn’t really do much. Takuya wouldn’t let him go, and you know what he’s like when he finds something he wants.” Tai added further as Marcus sniggered.  


“Y-Yeah… He wanted Takato from the moment he laid eyes on him, and not even being the captain could give me the authority to separate them.” Marcus said as they watched the fight continue.  


_After being rescued by the Dragons, Takato was given a new role, he trained with them, learning how to fight, providing his own skills, helping the chef, and experiencing life on the sea. At first, he wanted to go back home, but Takuya was stubborn and was immediately infatuated with him. It took time for him to return those feelings, and he decided to stay with them for two reasons._

_The first was for Mikey Kudo, now 14 years old, he had made a real connection with the boy and he was the first one to gain his trust, and he didn’t have a home to go back to and wanted to stay with the Dragons. The second was because he wanted to help others like and Mikey, there were still others like them meeting worse or similar fates that they almost met, he was inspired by them to help others._

_He even achieved goals of his own earning him a special tattoo of his own, a dragon’s claw and flames just on his chest, becoming of the talons like Takuya. He stopped being afraid, becoming a more confident, brave, heroic young man, determined to help others._

Using a technique Takuya had managed to disarm Takato as his sword was thrown from his hand and onto the ground, the older youth aimed his blade at Takato’s chest, the tip of the sword just an inch away from him, he had lost this round. Takuya then pulled his sword away returning it into his sheath. He then extended his hand out to the other a sweet smile on his face mirroring his actions from when they first met.

“Good match.” He said as Takato smiled taking his head, holding firmly, as he leaned in close pecking Takuya’s cheek lovingly.  


“Thanks, I’ve got a great teacher…” He said as Takuya blushed faintly as he was one that had taught Takato how to fight.  


Before they could have a moment, Mikey rushed over jumping Takato’s back, and Davis placed his hand on Takuya’s shoulder, they laughed together being praised by their friends and comrades. Marcus content with his alcohol relaxed on the small steps as Tai smiled at the four youths, a bright and adventurous future was ahead of them. They were brothers, dragons of the sea who would continue to do what was right, face any obstacle no matter the danger.


End file.
